Add. $77.15 + 1.68=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $7$ ${7}$ $.$ ${1}$ $5$ $1$ $.$ ${6}$ $8$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $7$ ${7}$ $.$ $\overset{1}{{1}}$ $5$ $+$ $1$ $.$ ${6}$ $8$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $8$ $.$ $8$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({77}+ {1}) + ({0.15} + {0.68})\\\\ &=78+ {0.83}\\\\ &=78.83 \end{aligned}$ $77.15 + 1.68=78.83$